dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the name of a light gun arcade game from Sega, based on the film. It was released in 1997, and uses the same cabinet and wiring as the original House of the Dead. It was the follow up to Sega's 1994 rail shooter based on Jurassic Park, itself named Jurassic Park. A third video game based on Jurassic Park III would be made by Konami in 2001. It was regarded by many to be one of the best light gun games ever made. Story You play as two hunters on Site B. You have to find Ian and Sarah, who are the only ones who can get you off the island. You must fight your way through the many dangerous dinosaurs that inhabit the island. You are helped by other hunters at some points in the game. Once you find Ian and Sarah, you must help them get an injured baby Tyrannosaurus rex to their trailer to be looked after, and defeat its very angry parents. List of Dinosaurs encountered *''Velociraptor'' (Male and Female) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Male) *''Compsognathus'' (Male) *''Pteranodon'' (Male) *''Triceratops'' (The player can rescue it in Chapter 1) (Female) *''Stegosaurus'' (Female) *''Mamenchisaurus'' (Male and Female) *''Pachycephalosaurus'' (Female) *''Parasaurolophus'' (Male) *''Edmontosaurus'' (Male) *''Gallimimus'' (Female) *''Geosternbergia'' (Male) *''Deinosuchus'' (Male and Female) *''Carnotaurus'' (Male) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (Male and Female) *Assorted Pterosaurs (such as Rhamphorhynchus, Dimorphodon, Anhanguera, and Pterodaustro) (Male and Female) Stage 1 dinosaurs Site B Farm *''Velociraptor'' (Male and Female) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Male) *''Triceratops'' (Female) *''Pteranodon'' (Male) *''Rhamphorhynchus'' (Male and Female) *''Dimorphodon'' (Male and Female) Site B Forest * Compsognathus (Male) * Stegosaurus (Female) * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Tyrannosaurus rex - Boss: (Female) Stage 2 dinosaurs Site B Scrub * Mamenchisaurus (Male and Female) * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Pachycephalosaurus (Female) * Edmontosaurus (Male) * Gallimimus (Female) * Parasaurolophus (Male) * Rhamphorhynchus (Male and Female) Site B Lake * Velociraptor (Male) * Deinosuchus - Bosses: (Male 1st & Female 2nd) Stage 3 dinosaurs Site B Laboratory * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Compsognathus (Male) Stage 4 dinosaurs Site B Crossing Area * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Geosternbergia ''(Male) * ''Pteranodon (Male) * Anhanguera (Male and Female) * Pterodaustro (Male and Female) * Rhamphorhynchus (Male and Female) * Dimorphodon (Male and Female) Site B Dome * Carnotaurus - Boss: (Male) Stage 5 dinosaurs Site B Trailer * Compsognathus (Male) * Velociraptor (Male) Site B Village * Tyrannosaurus rex - final Bosses: (Female 1st & Male 2nd) Reception As mentioned earlier in this article, the game was widely regarded as one of the best light gun games ever made and received favorable views in its vast majority. Some players and reviewers however, have criticized the game for its poor story, voice acting, and music composition. Trivia * The player characters resemble Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. * The game was originally going to be ported to Dreamcast, but this never happened, presumably due to legal issues. * Listed in the game's special thanks is DreamWorks Interactive, the company that makes most of The Lost World: Jurassic Park-based/tie-in video games. * When the last T. rex boss (the male one in Stage 5) starts his last attack at the player, he will fall automatically once he reaches the player, even if he/she didn't shoot the circle. * The appearance and personality of Ian and Sarah are almost nothing like that of their movie counterparts. In fact, the only resemblance at all to their characters is their voice. * The hunter and his NPCs that players have to save from Compsognathus and raptors coincidentally resembles the later in-game character Yoder. * In Stage 5, the male T. rex will eat a hunter to replenish its health. This does not occur in lower difficulties, which can be set at the test menu. * The weapons both the player characters and hunter NPCs wield are Heckler & Koch sniper rifles. * The Carnotaurus in Stage 4 has the same camouflage abilities that the Carnotaurus from the novel has. * If you hear closely, the Pacycephalosaurus and the Deinosuchus have T.rex's roar. Category:Video games